What's left?
by petals.open.to.the.moon.135
Summary: After Melanie gives Wanda the privacy she wants the night before she gets extracted, she didn't expect to have to pay the consequences of their actions later. Try it please, story is probably better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have updated a lot lately on my Forever Yours and Live in the moment stories. So….I decided to write this one. Kind of random I know but hey, that's me!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.**

_Oh, go ahead, _Mel sighed. _Do whatever you need to. I'll….step into the other room, she_ added dryly.

I quickly thanked her before pulling Ian's head down to mine so I could crush my lips to his. He responded and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I could taste the salt of our tears mixing together in this one kiss.

I didn't want to leave him. But I had to, I couldn't hold Melanie prisoner in her own head any longer. I tried to convince myself that this was better for him. But for some reason I just couldn't.

I brought myself back to the present and realized that kissing Ian was no wildfire racing across the surface of my body; but it _was_ a fire that burned it's way through my soul, me. I suddenly wanted more of him, not my body, but me, Wanderer.

I felt my hands slide down from his head over his chest and down to the bottom of his shirt. I slowly started to lull it upwards all the while not breaking the kiss. He complied gladly and took it off himself then returning to meet my lips. I put each of my hands on his broad shoulders and broke the kiss to breathe. I noticed that he was breathing deeply and unevenly and I smiled despite myself. I knew he was just affected by this body, not me but at this moment I didn't care. I moved my face so that my cheek was against his and I whispered in his ear.

"Ian, I want you, _now._"

"Wanda……"He said still breathing deeply. "I don't think this is exactly the best time for….you know."

I understood what he meant but I couldn't miss this. This was one human experience I desired to have with the one person _I_, Wanda, ever loved. I wanted this before I left. I immediately felt bad for him because little did he know that he would wake up alone tomorrow.

"I know, but I want this, please." I whispered and he sighed but he brought his lips back to mine and I knew what would soon come next.

* * *

**Mel POV**

I stopped my search through Wanda's memories after this one because this was the one I had been looking for.

So that's how this had happened, I thought to myself. It had been Wanda but I couldn't blame her, I owed my life to her after all. But still, I didn't think that they would actually go that far while I gave them their privacy. And I figured it would be hard seeing as how my body only reacted to Jared's touch.

I sighed. I guess this is what I got for giving them just a little bit of time alone together. Now I would have to pay the consequences to Wanda and Ian's choice to go all the way that one night.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha… so let me explain some things. First, this is a story about Mel paying the consequences for Ian and Wanda's actions that night before she was extracted from Mel. Second, stop reading now if you don't know where babies come from. And third, I am prepared for flames in the reviews I am hoping to get but don't be too too mean please.**

**Review button: CLICK ME!! CLICK ME PLEASE!!!!!**

**Me: Hey, I suggest you listen to the button…..cough cough.**

**You: Must click button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know I said this was on Hiatus but I started thinking and decided that because I have this idea for another story I will just make this a two- shot. So this is the last chapter I'm so sorry but I have to complete this story and Live in the Moment before I start a new one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Host.**

**Melanie**

I looked down at the little pink plus sign and closed my eyes. I counted to three before opening them again to be sure that was really what was there.

I sighed.

"I'm pregnant," I said out loud to no one. I threw the small stick at the wall in front of me before slumping down to the floor in a heap. I put my head in my hands as the tears started to flow.

The baby wasn't Jared's. He and I hadn't done it since I had my body back because we were still lacking birth control and he didn't want to risk me bringing a poor innocent baby into this world. So that only left one person to be its father.

Ian.

I didn't think that Wanda would take advantage of that time that I given her alone with Ian. Now I was bringing a baby into this life and it wasn't even with the person it should have been.

This was going to crush Jared. And Wanda.

I breathed out a loud sob before a sob escaped my lips. I couldn't tell them, not yet. But I can't hide it forever. Ugh, it was so complicating.

I can't do this, I can't deal with this. What's this going to do to everyone? Jared will have to go around everyday knowing that this child wasn't his. Ian would be their father and always will be, sadly. Wanda will go around everyday knowing that her partner had a kid with her best friend.

A whole new round of tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I sobbed.

Why was this happening to me?

I should have known that Jared would find me eventually but I was too stupid to think about it. He entered the cave and once he noticed me curled up in the corner he rushed to my side immediately. I wondered how it looked to someone else. I mean, I never cried. Ever.

"Melanie, what's wrong, baby?" He asked me as he put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

"I'm so sorry Jared. I didn't mean to do it." I cried out helplessly as I looked up into his deep eyes.

"Do what?" He asked me confusedly.

"I-I-It just happened…" I trailed off not knowing how to put this.

"What, Melanie?" He asked this time a bit frustrated with my lack of coherence.

"I'm pregnant, Jared!" I yelled him before burying my face back in my hands.

"You…..you're pregnant?" He asked me doubt clear in his voice.

"Would I lie about something like this?" I snapped but when a look of hurt flashed across his face I apologized. "I'm sorry…I'm just stressed is all. Yes, stressed." I concluded.

"So, we're going to have a baby? But how, we haven't………"He trailed off completely confused now.

I had to tell him. Now.

"No, _we're _not, I am." I managed to choke out brokenly.

"What? You're not making any sense, Mel." He said to me and I looked up into his eyes once again.

"It's not yours Jared." I said to him carefully. He jumped up from next to me with a shocked but hurt look on his face. I knew this would hurt him. I knew it and I couldn't take it back. I was horrible but before I could ponder this any farther his next words caught me off guard.

"Melanie, how could you? I thought…I thought….." He couldn't seem to finish that sentence but he wasn't done. "I have been nothing but loyal to you this whole time. Why? Why would you do this to me?" He whispered the last part and there was so much pain in his voice that I wanted to lay down and die right there.

"What? No-"I started as I jumped up to wrap my arms around him but he shrunk away from me. Ouch, that hurt.

He thought I cheated on him. I had to explain to him the truth.

"No Jared, I didn't! I've been nothing but loyal to you too!" I said but he just glared at me brokenly. "Listen, I can explain. Really." I pleaded with him desperately.

When he didn't say anything, I took as my queue.

"When Wanda was going to give me back my body and she thought she would…..die, I was there during her last moments with Ian. Since she was doing this all for me, I felt I owed at least just those last moments of privacy so I stepped into the other room. I had no idea her and Ian would….you know." I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath. "So now…..I'm left with the baby." I said sadly.

"Oh, Melanie, I'm so sorry I overreacted and assumed. I should have known that you wouldn't do that to me but I still don't get what you are saying." He said and I sighed.

He had such a……..thick head.

"Jared I'm trying to tell you that I'm pregnant with Ian's baby!" I cried out to him and I watched him carefully, judging his reaction.

He didn't say anything, just slowly got up before exiting the room. I contemplated going after him but decided that he probably needed to think so I stayed where I was. That is until I heard it.

"Ow! What the hell Jared?!" Ian's voice rang out from down the hallway and I knew what Jared had done.

"Jared stop! You're hurting him!" This time it was Wanda who spoke and I raced to their cave only to find Ian backed up against the wall with blood gushing from his bottom lip. Jared was a few feet in front of him seething with anger. He was about to take another punch when Wanda stepped between the two to shield Ian and I screamed.

"Jared stop!" He turned to look at me and put his hands up, surrendering.

"Melanie, what's this about?" Ian asked me angrily and I just glared at him. This was his entire fault.

I walked up to him and brought my hand back to slap him across the cheek leaving a red handprint.

"Melanie!" Wanda screeched and I saw tears glistening in her eyes as she turned and wrapped her arms around Ian.

I felt my own tears threatening to fall as I wrapped my arms around myself protectively.

"Gosh, what's with you two?" Ian asked again as he embraced Wanda.

"I'm pregnant you idiot!" I yelled at him and his eyes widened.

"But what does this have to do with Ian?" Wanda asked me as she turned to look at me and Jared.

"It's his baby!" This time it was Jared that spoke through clenched teeth and Ian and Wanda exchanged a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked confusedly and the tears finally spilled down my cheeks.

"Remember that night? The night Wanda was extracted and you two had your little _heart to heart_?" I asked him bitterly.

Finally I watched as both of their eyes clouded over with guilt and recognition.

"Well now I have to pay the consequences." I said and a sob found its way from my throat as Jared tried to pull me to his chest but I stayed where I was.

"Oh Melanie I'm so sorry! It was my fault!" Wanda cried as she too began sobbing.

"No Wanda, it wasn't your fault! It was mine!" Ian said as he comforted her. I sighed as they sat there blaming themselves.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now can we?" Jared asked coldly.

"Well, if you don't like it that much, why don't you just get rid of it?" Ian asked me and I gaped at him. Even though I hated the concept of having his baby, I still loved it. Just because it wasn't Jared's, didn't make it any less _mine_. I guess it didn't make it any less Ian's either though.

"No!" I said and tightened my arms around myself as if protecting the baby.

"Melanie be serious, do you want this?" Jared asked and I turned to glare at him.

"I. Am. Keeping. This. Baby." I said to him and he silenced himself.

"Fine." Jared replied.

"We will raise it as ours," I said to him and gave him, a small smile.

"But its Ian's baby, doesn't he deserve to be a part of its life?" Wanda's question surprised not only me but Ian also. Wasn't she mad about this? That it wasn't hers? Well, than again, this was Wanda we were talking about. The one person who thinks of anyone else before herself.

"Well," I didn't know what to say to that. She was right though, Ian was the father and the baby deserved to have him as a father. Ugh, I didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry Melanie that I did this to you but Wanda's right. I do want to be a part of my child's life." Ian said softly and I looked up at him.

"Let's just….see how it all plays out," I said and the words left me questioning myself and fate itself.

Suddenly we could get through this. Fate hadn't ruined it all but maybe this was a new start. A new start for the four of us. I mean, what's left of the old us anyway?

**A/N: The end. And I hope it was good enough for you. Well, even though it's over I would still appreciate your reviews. And thanks to all those who have reviewed already, I love you guys!! (Don't take that the wrong way please hehe)**

**Toodles!**


End file.
